DADDY'S DOMAIN
by TwiSagaLover
Summary: All he wanted was to belong and be loved for who he is. The problem is, he's not sure where he fit in. The whispered words of DADDY'S DOMAIN changed it all!
1. Chapter 1

You know the drill I don't own Shit! My beta is the best and makes this oh so pretty~

Ok, here is something a little new to me but hey, I couldn't find what I wanted to read so I decided to write it. There will be slash and lots of it, as well as age play. So if you don't like any of that please Please PLEASE stop right here. Thanks! Let me know what ya think!

Daddy's Domain

Bella Swan has been my best friend since birth. We have been through everything together in our almost nineteen years: from her mom leaving and my dad dying, to our parents' remarriage to each other, to moving away for college and her latest breakup. She has always gotten her way and I have never thought twice about letting her have it. But as I sit here in Double D's club and look at her face as she watches _him_ walk in, I know that this will be the first time ever that I will not back down and let her have her way. He will have to choose her before I back away.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill I don't own Shit! My beta is the best and makes this oh so pretty~**

**Ok, here is something a little new to me but hey, I couldn't find what I wanted to read so I decided to write it. There will be slash and lots of it, as well as age play. So if you don't like any of that please Please PLEASE stop right here. Thanks! Let me know what ya think!**

**Daddy's Domain**

**From a young age I knew that I wasn't like the other boys. Where they liked to play with G.I. Joes, I liked to dress up and have tea parties with Bella. But let me tell you what, after the first time I got my ass handed to me on the playground, I learned that no matter if I liked it or not, boys don't dress up and play with Barbies. So I went with it and did what all the other boys did.**

**If they played ball, so did I. If they dated the town whores, so did I, but I didn't sleep with them. Hell, I didn't even touch them besides to hold their hand. I can't fake that; sorry, not ever going to happen. Just the thought of putting my dick anywhere near that makes me sick. But it didn't matter, because they all told each other that we slept together and how they gave me blow jobs or hand jobs and anything else they could come up with.**

**I thought it was hilarious that my dad, after hearing what a big man whore I was becoming, gave me the "Please be careful and use condoms" talk before leaving me with said condoms. ****_Oh, if he only knew!_**

**So, by the time I graduated, not only had I supposedly slept with most of the seniors and juniors, but I was one of the most popular boys in the school—captain of the baseball and basketball teams—and no one was the wiser that I was a virgin, a gay virgin at that. Don't feel too bad for me, though, because I had porn and I was satisfied with that 'til I could find what I needed.**

**That was going to be harder than I would have liked, but being the porn connoisseur that I was, I knew that not any guy would do. No, I couldn't just go into any gay club and find what I was looking for because, apparently, I was not only picky as hell, I was also a kinky fucker to boot. Well, I don't think it's kinky, but I guess not everyone wants someone to spank them and take care of most of their needs, and call someone daddy.**

**Now nobody, and I do mean no one, knows this about me. Hell, Bella only just found out I was gay when I made the comment, "Not even if I was straight!" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but once it was out there was no taking it back and she was cool about it, better than I thought she would be.**

**So, when it came time for us to find a place to live, we found a two bed and bathroom apartment not too far from the school and about two blocks from the hospital; you know, just in case, as Mom would say. It didn't take long for us to get there and settled in and for school to start. Classes were so different than I thought they would be, and to make it feel just like high school some more, I met Bella every day for lunch.**

**It was about two months in when Bella came running into the diner where we meet like her ass was on fire. "OH MY GOD! Edward, you will not believe what I just heard in class today from one of the girls in there. She was wearing this big chunky necklaces and I just had to tell her that it was perfect with the outfit she had on; I mean, really, she looked like she stepped right off the pages of a magazine or maybe a runway somewhere but never mind that. Anyway, so we are talking about how much I love it and was thinking about getting something just like it, but not the same, ya know? And when I asked where she got it she wouldn't tell me. Can you believe her, I mean really?**

**"****I guess she could see that I was starting to get mad about it and she said 'No, really, I don't know where it came from because my daddy gave it to me!' and then she giggled. I must have had a look on my face, because she stopped and leaned in closer to whisper in my ear 'You know my ****_daddy_****?' and even though I had no clue, I still acted like I did. Then I asked her where she met him and she looked around to see who was listening to us before telling me that she was always into older guys, like they had to be at least 7 to 10 years older or she would never even think of dating them.**

**"****She said that she tried everything to meet someone, like Facebook, dating sites, and you name it, but nothing worked. So she was walking around and came across a building that was really big and black, and in bright blue letters it said DADDY"S DOMAIN. She thought it was just some other club so she went in and there were older guys all over the place. She told me that is where she found her daddy, like she calls her boyfriend 'Daddy', isn't that the weirdest thing you have ever heard? I knew as soon as class was over I just had to tell you so we could laugh about it together," Bella told me and I really don't think she took one breath throughout that whole speech. It was quite impressive, and if I wasn't in complete and total shock I might have even told her so.**

**She laughed and, so to play along I laughed, too, but really, I was oh so very shocked. My mind was all over the place, like how old do you have to be too get in, is it like some members only club, do they allow boys in there, too, or is it just for the guys to find little girls, what time do they open, do they have a website, and most importantly, where the hell is it located? When Bella came back with her food, we talked some more and then got up to go our separate ways. When she hit the door, I thought that if I ever found this girl we would need to have a very long sit down, so I called out to her.**

**"****Hey, Bella? What was that girl's name? You know, the one we were just talking about?" I asked.**

**"****Oh, her name is Alice," Bella told me then left.**

**Grabbing my things and making my way back to the apartment, I said a silent thank you to whoever this Alice was. She may have helped me and not even known it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill, I don't own shit! My beta is the best and makes this oh so pretty~**

**Ok, here is something a little new to me but hey, I couldn't find what I wanted to read so I decided to write it. There will be slash and lots of it, as well as age play. So if you don't like any of that please Please PLEASE stop right here. Thanks! Let me know what ya think!**

**Daddy's Domain**

**As soon as I got home, I ran straight into my bedroom and opened up the laptop to search out this Daddy club. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking as I typed it in the Google search screen. It took me three times before I could enter it right, but when it did come up it wasn't what I was imagining at all. The background was black and in bold white print stated: **

**This is a club for Older Gentlemen and their younger partners. If you wish to join or have any questions, then email me at ****DoubleD ****. **

**I think I must have stared at the screen for an hour before I decided to email whoever that was and find out if it was indeed what I was looking for. I pulled it up and froze. How was I supposed to start this out, and what was I supposed to ask here? I think… I think maybe just go from my gut. **

**DoubleD, **

**Um… not completely sure if this is the place I hope it is, but maybe you can clear it up for me. What I NEED is an older gentleman to take care of me. If this is the place I heard about, do the younger partners need to be female? I am a male and I am tired of not getting what I need and need help finding it. If this is not the right place for me, could you please help me find my way?**

**Any information you can give me would be helpful.**

**Thank you,**

**Edward**

**I hovered the mouse over send for just a few seconds and then clicked it. I had been thinking and fantasizing about this for almost two years, so it was worth the shot I was about to take. I put my laptop up and began to start dinner. If left undone, Bella would throw the biggest bitch fit ever, but I can't complain too much. **

**We got this great apartment because we convinced our parents that I would cook all meals, and that was a lot healthier than eating out or having Ramen every meal, and we wouldn't have been able to do that if we lived in the dorms. I pulled some chicken out and tried to think of what to do with it, but all I could come up with was to bake it and maybe throw some potatoes in with it. Oh, I could also add some onions and bell peppers. As I went to put it into the oven, I decided to add some Italian dressing to it, coating it real good and then threw it in for about two hours. **

**When B came home about an hour after dinner was ready, she looked mad as hell and I just knew she is going to take it out on me, like always. Fuck, I am so over her and all her drama. She is such a selfish person, and no matter how much I love her, sometimes I really don't fucking like her at all. **

**She walked into the kitchen, looked at what I cooked, then made a face before turning on me. "What the hell is this? Is it chicken? Again? God, you'd think that your mother would have taught you to cook more than just chicken," Bella all but yelled at me before storming out and into her room. **

**When I heard her door slam closed, my shoulders sagged and some of the tension left but I could still feel it in the air, hovering, just waiting to come back, stronger than ever. Sometimes I wondered how we ever stayed friends, much less best friends; maybe I just give in too much, or maybe I am just being over sensitive again. **

**I get up to clean the dinner mess and I was almost done washing the dishes up when Bella screeched something out, making me jump and the knife in my hand slice through my skin like butter. "BELLA!" I screamed out, scared as fuck to even look down. I am absolute shit when it comes to any and all blood. Yeah, this isn't good.**

**"****WHAT? I am on the phone and it's important," she screamed back. **

**Well, fuck! I didn't think, I just acted, grabbing her favorite white sweater and wrapping it around my hand before walking out the door and down the street to the hospital. Yeah, good call on that one, Mom. I guess she really did know what she was talking about, huh?**

**It took no time at all to get there and when I walked in I was happy as hell to see it wasn't busy because I was on the verge of tears due to the pain. I grabbed my paperwork, but I was only able to fill in part of it before the pain just became too much. I pushed it to the side, then cradled my bloody, sore, and throbbing hand to my chest while I waited to be called in.**

******I wasn't sure how long it took, but when I heard my name I couldn't even lift my head. I just made some kind of whimpering sound to let them know that it was me, and even though I heard it being called I just couldn't move. Thank god I had been applying so much pressure on it or I might have passed out from blood loss. The murse came over and helped me up, then led me to a room, helping me onto the exam table. Once I was up on the table, he kindly propped me up against the wall and said, "Come on, buddy, let me take a look at this hand before the doctor gets here." And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.**


End file.
